<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoy the Silence by crimsonbossu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944504">Enjoy the Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonbossu/pseuds/crimsonbossu'>crimsonbossu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Storms, im gay, thats right these bitches poly, the can be pre-series or post-doomstar up to you~, they live together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonbossu/pseuds/crimsonbossu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan finds comfort in the storm, but Magnus and Skwisgaar find comfort in Nathan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Hammersmith/Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Nathan Explosion/Magnus Hammersmith, Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Magnus Hammersmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoy the Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was warm in their apartment, despite the thunderclouds angrily swirling outside and the dampness in the air. The kind of warmth that threatened to break at any moment, a chill teasing at Magnus’s fingertips and nose just enough to be vaguely annoying. </p><p>God, he hated storms, if not only for the fact that Skiwsgaar hated them more. The muted sound of fretting filled the living room, the guitarist hunched over in a blanket as he suffered through another bought of thunder. The tip of his nose was red, most likely from both the cold and the quick peck Mangus had given him moments ago. Cross-legged on the couch, Skwisgaar pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut through the sound of rain on the window, deafening his unplugged Explorer. He and Magnus were practically bound by the hip, the older man staying close throughout the evening as the storm worsened and Skwisgaar’s tension climbed. One hand held a book, the other arm wrapped around the other’s waist as they collectively grimaced at an exceptionally booming thunderclap.</p><p>Magnus huffed in annoyance as he heard the heater threaten to stutter out. A preemptive shiver wracked his frame, knowing that cheap appliance was already on its last legs. Grumbling, he got up to turn it down and grab more blankets and jackets to toss over the couch at Skwisgaar. This was going to be a rough night. </p><p>Magnus draped a particularly large Nathan-hoodie over his shoulders and cracked open the door, biting back a curse as cold wind and mist immediately bit at his nose and cheeks. A quick “Be right back-” was called out to Skwisgaar, and he stepped out onto the apartment balcony.</p><p>Nathan was always a sight to behold, and Magnus had to admit; the weather did him justice. The dim porchlight shone perfectly on his stark features, damp hair draping over his shoulders like he was carved into marble that way. He might as well <em>have</em> been, with how still he was sitting. Nothing like a storm to quiet Nathan’s mind, while others found their thoughts stirring with anxiety. Magnus envied him, and adored him.</p><p>He took a few more moments before speaking, closing the door behind him to trap the heat in. “Nate…” he called out, seeing the other startle slightly at the disturbance. “It’s gonna get colder soon, do you wanna come inside now?” He knew the answer, of course. He’d love to give Nathan ten more minutes out here, he <em>really</em> would.</p><p>“In a moment.” was all the vocalist muttered, his gaze fixed on the far horizon. Mangus conceded, making his way over to sit next to him. The rain dripped off the roof above them, occasional drops hitting Nathan’s outstretched legs. Magnus tucked his knees up to his chest, leaning into his boyfriend as he shivered in the breeze. Nathan, with his strange immunity to cold, let his head fall to the side to rest on the guitarist’s own.</p><p>Brief moments like this were priceless to Magnus. The comfortable silence between them was what made them fall in love in the first place; they fit together like a couple of puzzle pieces. They could sit there for hours if Mangus would let them; fuck the rain. Tempting, but irresponsible.</p><p>He tilted his head to look up at the other, whispering. “Skwisgaar isn’t doing too hot in there…” Nathan’s jaw set, his gaze falling. “He could use us. You know he hates this shit.” The thought of him sitting in there, alone and splitting the skin on his fingers... he knew Nathan was thinking the same.</p><p>“Yeah.” He spoke, voice low. “Yeah, Skwis needs us, yeah.” Nathan turned to press his lips to the top of Magnus’s head, a hum muffled into the curls. “I just- wanted to sit out here. Y’know, for a little bit.” He began to stand, pulling Magnus up by the hand as he did. “S’nice.”</p><p>Magnus smiled fondly, squeezing Nathan’s hand as he pressed a kiss to the cold knuckles. “I know, big guy. I’m glad you got to enjoy some of it.” He pulled Nathan to the door, counting the minutes they’ve been away from Skwisgaar in his head. Nathan must have forgotten the serenity of the weather already, practically barging into the apartment to fulfill his boyfriend duties.</p><p>Magnus closed the door behind them, Nathan already grabbing a blanket to dry his hair and making his way over to the couch. A long “Skwisgaaaaaaar,” could be heard as he disappeared, Magnus taking a detour to make sure the shitty heater wasn’t going to burn down the place. A candle burned out on the counter; It smelled wonderful, cinnamon and brown sugar wafting through the air making it feel warmer than it was.</p><p>With the apartment safe from possibility exploding, Mangus ventured back to the living room. The scene before him made his lips curl into a smile. Skwisgaar had discarded his guitar, in favor of Nathan pulling him onto his stomach in an embrace. The two were swaddled in a blanket, Skwisgaar having donned one of Nathan’s jackets as well. A clap of thunder sent a stutter up Magnus’s spine, Skwisgaar burying his face into Nathan to escape the sound.</p><p>“Wow, didn’t mean to intrude on you two. Maybe I should just go.” He joked, pointedly making his way over to them instead. “Any room?” Nathan smiled quietly as he lifted his head, Mangus sliding under so it could rest in his lap. His attention turned to Skwisgaar, reaching to move his hair out from under him. </p><p>A muffled “Maaagnuusssss” came from his place on Nathan’s chest, a hand reaching up to blindly grasp at his own. “Yous came baaack” he whined, lifting his head to peer at Magnus. His face was flushed, no doubt from whatever evildoing Nathan had put him through moments before. The guy was ruthless. And Skwisgaar was beautiful, even with worry wracking his expression and his hair strewn every which way. There was never a moment when he wasn’t, really.</p><p>Magnus brought a hand to cup the side of his face, thumb brushing a wavy strand of hair from his eyes. “Of course, love. I refuse to tend to house duties religiously like a 70’s housewife.” He took a moment, contemplating the idea. Maybe that wasn’t completely true. He’d look killer in a frilly apron, no doubt.</p><p>A quieter rumble from outside sent Skwisgaar back into Nathan, hand squeezing Magnus’s as it passed. Nathan looked to be quietly counting in his head, peering out the window for the following flash of lightning. A satisfied look crossed his face. “It’s getting farther away now. I think. Probably’s gonna be over in an hour or two.” he stated, probably proud of his weather skills.</p><p>Magnus hummed in relief, Skiwsgaar relaxing a bit more into Nathan’s embrace. Maybe storms weren’t so bad, given the situations they led to. Magnus settled in, content with combing through Nathan’s hair as the three of them lay there, convinced he’d never been this warm in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"All I ever wanted<br/>All I ever needed<br/>Is here in my arms"</p><p>Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode</p><p>---<br/>magnategaar is rotting my brain and you all should experience this with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>